


Sangria, Sunset and Sex.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Portuguese, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson, 23 anni, un surfista scappato a Madeira per trovare l'onda perfetta. Arrogante, sicuro di sè.<br/>Harry Styles, 20 anni, un panettiere in vacanza sull'isola. Confuso, prepotente.</p><p>---</p><p>-A cosa pensi?- domandò teneramente Louis alzando la testa e guardando il riccio nelle iridi verdi.<br/>-Guarda quant’è bella la Luna. Sembra che abbia costruito una stradina luminosa sull’oceano, ti pare?- chiese a sua volta Harry indicando il satellite bianco.<br/>Si avvicinò alla guancia di Louis e lasciò un veloce bacio, prima di togliere la maglietta e i jeans, e tuffarsi in acqua.<br/>-Harry Edwards Styles, sei un totale idi-<br/>Non riuscì a finire la frase che il riccio lo alzò caricandolo sulle spalle e lo buttò in acqua.</p><p>---</p><p>[Harry+Louis] [m/m sex] [AU! Madeira] [accenni Gemma/Ashton]</p>
            </blockquote>





End file.
